


Beber com uma amiga

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era mais do que só uma bebida.





	Beber com uma amiga

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A drink with a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865139) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #084 - drink (beber).

Alex só estava saindo para beber com uma amiga, com quem enfrentou muita coisa, nos últimos dois anos. Certo, Alex nem podia mentir para si mesma, muito menos negar que Shelby também sabia que isso era diferente. Isso era um território novo, mas elas tinham passado por coisas demais para isso ser assustador. A melhor parte era, elas se conheciam bem demais, tanto as coisas boas como as coisas ruins, para qualquer coisa ficar entre elas. Elas estavam escolhendo isso com ambos os olhos bem abertos, e essa era uma experiência nova para elas. Com sorte, seria uma experiência positiva.


End file.
